<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having friends for dinner by hannigraminsta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859364">Having friends for dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigraminsta/pseuds/hannigraminsta'>hannigraminsta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Beverly Katz - Freeform, Hannibal AU, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Team Sassy Science, Will Graham &amp; Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Graham - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigraminsta/pseuds/hannigraminsta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having friends for dinner is Baltimore's most prestigious food blog, ran anonymously and provides some of the most delicious recipes Will Graham has ever tasted. Will indulges once a week on HFD's recipes and just longs for someone to share it with.</p><p>One day, Will is buying the ingredients from the latest post and bumps into an incredibly dressed man who doesn't look at Will with disdain due to his awkwardness - rather he appears to be charmed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham &amp; Beverly Katz, Will Graham &amp; team sassy science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having friends for dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_ink/gifts">Blood_and_ink</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published work, I hope it isn't shit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrapped snugly in a blanket on the sofa with a tube of pringles by his side and his messy curls splayed across his forehead, Will mindlessly scrolled through instagram, mind numb with the amount of latte swirls he’d endured during his mindless browsing. The soft ding emanating from Will’s laptop echoed throughout the room, softening as it got further from his ears. The notification of a new email flashed across the screen to accompany the delicate sound. However, he already knew what it was, without even looking at what the link was he giddily clicked on it and opened the link hurriedly. The feel of the button beneath the digit, a familiar sensation as he waited for the page to load, the grease from the pringles creating smudges across the keys.</p><p>Impatiently waiting for the page to load Will picked at the skin around his nails, a bad habit he hadn’t been able to kick since he was a child. His eyes sparkled as the page finally loaded, skimming by the familiar title of the blog page that was across his screen, “Having friends for dinner; How to wine and dine in today’s Baltimore.” </p><p>The author of which remained anonymous as to not receive harassment from restaurateurs, to whom they gave a bad review and to ensure they weren’t spotted and given special treatment when reviewing restaurants. “Having friends for dinner”, or “HFD” for short, is the most famous restaurant critic in Baltimore, their approval is the most coveted endorsement since the Mitchilin Star or the Rosette award. If a place received a bad review from HFD they lost customers, and basically shut down.</p><p>Today’s review was…well, to put it delicately; SAVAGE. It was a Thai place around the corner from Will’s apartment, which gave him two bouts of food poisoning and a day with an upset stomach. HFD gave the staff a resounding congratulations for working in such a dismal restaurant and commended them for giving excellent service when they served, verbatim, “dog food.” That made Will audibly laugh, his shoulders shaking with him as he giggled, the blanket had slipped down and left him exposed to the coldness that echoed throughout his basically empty apartment. Apart from the necessities and his dogs, Will’s apartment barely looked lived in. It was as if he was afraid to leave a mark, to let anyone know he ever existed.</p><p>Skimming through the review, Will winced every time there was a negative comment or a snarky remark and by the time he’d reached the end of the critique he almost felt sorry for them. He scrolled further, eager to get to the next section of the article; this week's recipe. Each week there was a recipe to accompany the new review HFD presented, their personal take on the main dish they were served in the restaurant, a way to improve or a way to simply enjoy the dish they had. </p><p>This was the highlight of his week; trying the recipes that the mysterious blogger supplied. Most of the time he ate quick cheap meals, often putting more effort into the dogs’ diet than his own; but once a week he would drive across town to a high-end grocery store and meticulously pick all the ingredients for whatever culinary adventure HFD was going to take him on. This week’s recipe was a killer Thai green prawn curry with sticky jasmine and coconut rice, HFD always recommended something to pair with each meal; this week being a wine. Pujalet Vin de Pays du Gers, a French wine bottled in 2012, one of the few wines HFD has recommended that wasn’t vintage. Will read the description of the wine with a vague interest, wine not being his favourite beverage. “...this white is aromatic, bouncy and not completely dry, with notes of gooseberry and currants, this will surely offset the sharpness and tang of the curry.”</p><p>Apparently this was a wine Will was going to have to try, stretching past his laptop to the coffee table in front of him, he retrieved a notepad and pen and scribbled down everything he needed to buy. Grabbing his keys, coat and wallet, all the while stuffing his phone and earphones in his pocket, Will slipped on the closest shoes he could find and locked his door, descending the stairs to the car park.</p><p>This was one of the only things he allowed himself to indulge in, so he made sure he got the best quality ingredients he could find, which meant a trip to the expensive supermarket near John Hopkins, ‘Balducci’s Food Lover’s Market.’ </p><p>Excitedly driving his way across town to the supermarket, Will wondered how this week’s recipe would turn out. He wasn’t much of a cook, but he enjoyed trying new things, and out of everything he made from HFD, he only messed up about 5% of them. Traffic was not too bad this late in the evening so he reached Balducci’s in half of the usual time, he may have also broken the speed limit a little as the store would be closing soon </p><p>Pulling into the almost empty parking lot, Will retrieved his reusable bags from the boot and made his way inside; heading straight for the fishmongers to retrieve his prawns, making sure to get the best they had to offer. He then shuffled his way around the aisles grabbing everything he needed, leaving the wine to be the last thing he grabs.</p><p>Now something pertinently important about Will is that he hates social interaction, absolutely loathes it. So when out in public alone, doing ‘people’ things, he listens to music so no one will interact with him. Which is exactly what he does while shopping. Bopping along to Blink-182 while picking up groceries soothed him, made him calm and gave him a sense of peace. So when someone has the audacity to tap him on the shoulder and disturb his peace, he is about ready for murder.</p><p>Turning around slowly, disdain in his eyes and resting on his tongue, he meets the eyes of the person who disturbed him. Removing his earphones - because it’s polite - and looking to the ground, Will says “What? - I - I mean, Can I help you?” Raising his eyes again to take in the man before him, Will wishes that he didn’t.</p><p>Will had never before seen such a beautiful man, he felt his mouth go dry and could feel the skin prickle on the back of his neck, his fingers tingling and his face grow hot. Having completely missed what the man replied, Will sputtered out an ‘I’m sorry,’</p><p>“I don’t think you can help me, but I think I can help you,” the man repeated, seemingly taken aback by the scruffy man before him, “It appears you’re making a green curry, but may I suggest a different brand of coconut milk? That one is truly atrocious." </p><p>At this Will found himself dumbfounded and speechless. 'Speak before the attractive man leaves!' Was the last thing he heard himself think before he opened his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>